Searching for You
by Aquamarine Shadows
Summary: Haven City was never where she wanted to be, not without Jak. Keira reminisces her life in Sandover village. JakxKeira songfic/oneshot. "Somewhere" by Within Temptation. Takes place toward the beginning of Jak 2.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Jak and Daxter franchise, just the videogames. I also don't own the song, "Somewhere." It belongs to Within Temptation.

xXxXx

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign_

_Instead there's only silence_

_Can't you hear my screams?_

_Never stop hoping_

_Need to know where you are,_

_but one thing is for sure._

_You're always in my heart._

Keira flopped back on her bed, clutching her wrench tightly. It had been two years since they came to Haven City, and she had yet to find any trace of Jak and Daxter. She had to admit, it was rather lonely without Jak and his furry friend. She missed Jak most of all. She closed her eyes and reminisced their time in Sandover Village together. When she thought really hard, she could see his handsome face, his muscular build, and the way he smiled at her even when she chewed him out for nearly getting himself killed. She wished she could've heard his voice at least once before they parted.

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_I just need to know whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

Her mind drifted back to the time just before they were sent through the rift gate. She sighed when she remembered how Dax interrupted the moment between her and Jak, but she didn't mind putting up with the ottsel because it meant Jak was near. After she finished the work on her newest racing zoomer, she would work on finding them some more. She had to keep her work quiet though. The Baron had been enforcing stricter laws over Haven City, and Krimzon Guard were around every corner. She couldn't afford to be arrested when she needed to find the two.

There was always the possibility that they hadn't survived the rift gate, but Keira didn't want to think that. A few tears escaped her eyes. "Jak's stronger than that. He wouldn't ever..." She couldn't say it; she wouldn't. It hurt too much to think about. Her grip on her wrench tightened as she tried to erase the worst case scenario from her mind.

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home_

_I want to embrace you and never let you go_

_Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul_

_Living in agony 'cause I just do not know_

_where you are_

Keira just wanted to go back home, to Sandover Village. Haven City was hell on Earth. When she wasn't working on something for a client, she worked on recreating a new rift gate. If she could successfully make a working gate and find her father and the boys, they could go back. There were days when she wondered if she would ever find them at all. How had Jak changed, or was he still the same boy she loved and grew up with? Even more importantly, had he forgotten about her and moved on? She hoped not.

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_I just need to know whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching_

_Whatever it takes, I need to know_

Rather than thinking of all the bad things that could happen, Keira imagined what things would be like if she finally found him. She imagined Jak holding her, never willing to let go. She wiped her crimson stained cheeks. That day will come, she told herself. The day would come when he was truly hers, and she, his. A spark of hope ignited inside her. She wouldn't let anyone have him; not the Baron, not the Krimzon Guard, not another woman. Jak was already hers, and she wasn't going to let go. Not again.

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_I just need to know whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

"Be careful, Jak. Please, don't do something reckless because I... I..."

_Love you._

xXxXx

My first Jak and Daxter fic. Sorry if some of the details are a little off. I don't remember a whole lot of it all that well.

Reviews much appreciated,

~Kai


End file.
